It's My Territory
by Deanyfan101
Summary: Meet Chrissy.  A young English woman, living in the coldest parts of Michigan.  She's a young hunter, deceiving even the man she thinks she loves, just to have the basis of a normal lifestyle.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sam or Dean unfortunately, but Chrissy, Charlie, Tristan, and everyone else is mine.**

(Quick Author's Note) I realize that Sam and Dean get a cameo part so far, but they do show up a lot more later. Before I start writing, however, I'd like to dedicate this story to my best friend EVER, Chrissy. We've known each other for almost thirteen years, and she has been the basis of a lot of my characters (Andy in "Fear" [Chrissy is pretty much anti-social, the waitress in "Payback [Chrissy is also a waitress after school, and Allana in "CinderHacker" [Chrissy is just like her. All of Allana, except for the looks, is based off Chrissy), and now I'm basing the looks and origin of Chrissy in this story off my friend. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 1: Unwelcomed Visitors**

"Hey, Chrissy," said an old woman with a heavy jacket and sparkling blue eyes.

"Hello, Mrs. Willard," Chrissy said, rubbing her glove clad hands together and pulling her parka tighter around her small form.

Chrissy Matthews was a young twenty-four year old ghost hunter in a small town in Michigan called Frozen Springs. The town really lived up to its name. The weather never reached above twenty degrees, but the water never actually froze. Chrissy Matthews was originally from London, so she was used to colder weather, but not this cold. She had a heavy accent, thick black hair, dark blue eyes, and a figure to kill.

"Cold day today, isn't it?" Mrs. Willard asked, "And yet the lake still isn't frozen."

"That's not that surprising," Chrissy said with a smile, "How's Maggie?"

"She's good. She won't eat the dog food we bought her, though. I'm not sure why."

"I'll have to buy her some other food, then, won't I?"

"You're too sweet, Chrissy."

"Thank you, Helen. Have a nice day."

"You too, sweetheart."

Chrissy went back to the book she had been reading on a small bench on the pier. People bustled around her with cups of coffee and hot dogs. No one else seemed to mind the weather.

Suddenly, she heard a woman calling for help.

"Help, that man stole my purse! Help!"

She looked up and saw a tall man with blond hair running down the wooden pier with a small black bag in his hand.

She jumped up, leaving her book there, and charged after the man. Her well trained legs pushed forward, despite the weight brought on by her heavy black boots. She jumped over a stroller with skills enhanced by years of training.

She was gaining fast. The man ahead of her looked back and gasped. Another man sprinted up next to Chrissy and she looked over. He had dark brown hair and deep green eyes. His obvious muscles rippled with every step. She sprinted harder and faster. They were closing on the edge of the pier when the thief stopped. Chrissy tackled him and grabbed the small black purse as all three people fell into the icy water below. She punched the blond man as he broke the surface.

"Who the bloody hell do you think you are?" she asked the darker haired man.

He held out his hand, "I'm Dean Win-"

"I know _who_ you are, dumbass! You're a Winchester. I mean, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to investigate an angry sp-"

"Shut up, ass hole! I know what hunters do! This is _my_ territory. Michigan is _my bloody territory_!"

"Dean?!" called a young man with longer brown hair, "Dean, are you okay?"

Dean looked up, "I'm fine, Sam!" He looked at Chrissy, "How about we talk about this over a couple beers?"

"I've got a boyfriend, stupid!"

"Why are you so crabby?"

"This is my town! My state! You're not supposed to be here!"

"Fine, let's get out of here. You're gonna freeze."

Suddenly, Chrissy realized that she was wearing jeans and a t-shirt under her parka, and she was freezing. Her teeth started to chatter. She grabbed the thief by the back of his jacket and pulled him to shore with the purse safely over her shoulder.

"Thank you," said the woman that owned the purse, "Thank you, Chrissy."

Chrissy smiled, "Anytime."

She grinned as a tall man with black hair and brown eyes walked up next to her and kissed her cheek, wrapping a warm blanket around her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Tristan."

"You're shaking."

Chrissy groaned as she heard sloshing behind her. She looked back to see a very wet Dean crawl onto the pier, shaking. The other man, Sam, rushed over to his brother.

"You've got a lot of nerve to show up here after all these years, Winchesters. You're father wasn't welcome here, what makes you think you two are?"

"Our father?" Sam asked.

"Don't be stupid. You surely know what your father and his stupid friend did, don't you?"

The two shook their heads cluelessly.

"You really are bloody idiots!"

Tristan wrapped his arms around her tightly, "Come on, Chrissy, let's get you home and warmed up."

She nodded, "Just one second."

"Sure."

She walked up to the two men in front of her, "There aren't any more possessions here, so get lost."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked, confused.

"You're idiot father beat my mother up when she was possessed until when he exorcised her, she was pretty much dead. I lost her that day, and I refuse to lose anyone else, so bugger off before you get hurt."

Leaving the two brothers confused and a little disappointed in their father, Chrissy turned and walked back to her boyfriend.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes."

"What was that about?"

"Just some old unfinished business I had to take care of. Don't worry about it."

"Did they have something to do with your mother?"

"Let's just say that they knew the guy."

"Okay."

Chrissy climbed into the passenger's seat of her Ford Explorer while Tristan slid behind the wheel.

"You sure you're okay, Chrissy?" he asked, eyeing her carefully.

"I'm fine, baby, don't worry."

"Well, I have to. It's kind of what I'm here for."

She laughed, "Okay, well, I'm still fine."

"I'm glad. That water must have been icy."

"Well considering the fact that I'm shaking, and cold, I'd say, yes, it was."

"Smartass."

"But you love me."

"True. Do you have to work tonight?"

Chrissy cringed. Yes, she had to work, but not at what he had thought. She had told him that she was a waitress at an old restaurant out of town. Her real job was saving people from everyone's worst nightmares. Tonight, she was going to be hunting an angry spirit the next town over. It really hit close to home. Her father was mysteriously killed by the same type of spirit. No way was she about to let this one go, but she did feel bad about lying to the man she loved.

"Yes, I do. Sorry," she said, a grimace spread across her beautiful face.

"Oh," was all she got in reply.

"I'm sorry, Tristan, I really am. But you know how my boss is, and Michelle quit last week. Jason's really short on help."

"I know, but it's been a while since we last had a night to ourselves. I just miss that, you know?"

She nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, you're wet!" he joked.

She laughed and punched his arm, "Shut up."

"You're too nice for your own good, Chrissy."

"Hey, someone has to be. Otherwise this town would be doomed to Hades."

"Why do you keep making these references to mythology."

"Because it's fascinating. And you're learning something by it."

"Like what? That it's annoying?"

"You know what? Shut up."

Tristan laughed as they pulled up to a big black gate. Tristan pushed a button on a small black box and was greeted by an older man's voice.

"Hello?"

"Charlie, it's me, Tristan," Tristan said into the speaker.

"And Chrissy!" Chrissy added.

Tristan laughed, "Yeah, and Chrissy."

"Hello, good to have you back."

The gates opened and the two pulled up a long driveway. The house at the end was huge. Three stories with thick white columns in front. There were flower beds on either side of the porch and tall hedges at all corners of the house. The property was surrounded by tall trees for privacy.

Tristan's father and uncle had built the home from the ground up. When his father had been diagnosed with cancer and his uncle had died of a heart attack, Tristan had decided to finish it himself. He was twenty when he finally finished it. And that's when he met Chrissy.

(A/N) So that's the first chapter. Next chapter (a flashback) coming soon. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Flashback**

She was in town on her eighteenth birthday, hunting a werewolf that had claimed three victims in one month. They were both going to the movies to relax for a while and, ironically enough, were seeing the same movie. The girl that was running the ticket booth that day had decided to be an ass hole to Chrissy when she forgot a quarter. Tristan was standing right behind her when the woman started yelling and cussing. Chrissy was getting royally pissed.

"Just give me one moment," Chrissy ground out through clenched teeth, "Stop yelling for a second!"

"Stupid britts can't count money, huh?" the woman shouted. This set Chrissy off. She physically reached her hand under the glass and grabbed the girl by the stupid red tie she was wearing around her neck.

Tristan grabbed her arm and pulled her back, "Listen, miss... Carter... Did you stop to think that maybe it's been a long day for the young lady? Maybe her mind is somewhere more important right now. She probably doesn't need you yelling at her over a stupid quarter, so, why don't you just calm down?"

He pulled a quarter out of his jacket pocket and handed it to the woman, who took it reluctantly and gave Chrissy the ticket.

He then paid for his own and caught up to Chrissy, who had just stepped through the doors into the warm air of the theater. He tapped her shoulder.

She smiled at him, "Thank you for that. I really appreciate it." She reached into her wallet and handed him a five dollar bill.

"No," he said politely, "I can't take your money, I only gave her a quarter to pay for yours so she wouldn't insult you anymore."

"Exactly. And that's why I'm giving you the extra four seventy-five. For sticking up for me."

"I still can't take your money," he pushed her hand away gently and smiled, "I'll tell you what. You come out for coffee with me, and we'll call it even?"

She thought for a while before nodding, "Alright. I'm not sure how long I'll be in town, but coffee sounds great."

"Cool."

The two walked to the middle row of the theater and sat together, quietly sneaking glances at each other.

(A/N) Okay, short chapter. Remember, this is a flashback. Not the best one yet, but, still a flashback. Please read and review. These are greatly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Unauthorized Entrance**

Tristan walked over to Chrissy's door and opened it for her. The couple walked inside and were immediately met by Tristan's butler, Charlie. Charlie had volunteered to be their butler two years before.

He grabbed the sopping blanket from around Chrissy's shoulders and threw it over his arm. He then pulled off her soaked jacket.

"I'll go get a warm bath started for you, miss."

"No," she protested, "Charlie, I can do that myself. And please, call me Chrissy. You've known me for two years."

"Sorry, miss," Charlie said with a warm smile and walked up the stairs to the master bathroom.

"There's no point in arguing with him, Chrissy. He's got a mind of his own."

"I should hope so. I just feel weird letting him do everything for me."

"Well, get used to it, because as long as I'm around, you probably won't have to do anything."

She kissed his cheek and smiled, "Then I'd have to feel even worse."

"Why?"

"Because, then I'd have two people waiting on me hand and foot."

"So?"

"So, I don't like being waited on."

"Well, that's just too bad now isn't it?"

"You know what?"

"What?"

"Nevermind."

There was a knock on the door and Chrissy and Tristan exchanged confused glances.

"Charlie?" Tristan called.

"Yes, sir?" Charlie replied, standing at the top of the stairs. 

"Did you authorize anyone else's entrances?"

Charlie shook his head, "No, sir. Only yours."

Tristan looked to the door as another knock sounded heavily on the big oak doors.

"Okay, thank you, Charlie," Chrissy said as she walked to the door and grabbed her handgun off the table by the coat rack.

She opened the door and immediately let out the breath she'd been holding. There stood Sam and Dean Winchester in all their hunting glory. They almost looked somewhat menacing except for the apologetic look Sam was giving her.

(A/N) Another short chapter. Again, reviews are greatly appreciated and taken into consideration.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Explanation**

"Oh, bugger, what are you two doing here? Did you follow me?"

"Chrissy, what is it?" Tristan asked.

"It's nothing. No one. Could you go get Max inside? It's raining."

Tristan nodded and Chrissy bit her lip softly as she watched him walk through the living room.

"I know you're staring, Chrissy!" he called.

"You can't blame me!" she called back.

Looking back to the two hunters, her face turned more serious.

"I told you two to get lost," she said.

"We had to know exactly what happened," Sam said, "It doesn't seem like something John Winchester would do."

"Yes, because your father's the god of hunting, isn't he? A regular hunting Zeus?"

She started to slam the door in their faces, but Dean shoved it back, pushed her against the wall, and cupped his hand over her mouth.

"Chrissy!" Tristan yelled.

Dean pointed a gun at him, "Don't move! I'm not going to hurt her, I just need to know some things."

A big, black rottweiler pranced in the room and began to bark at Dean, who gave it a challenging look. The dog whimpered and backed away.

Chrissy's heart was pounding and Dean could see the fear in her eyes. She was breathing hard and could barely move.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he repeated.

"Dean, let her go," Sam insisted, "She's terrified."

"Not untill she promises not to scream."

She nodded slowly and he let her go. Tristan ran to her side automatically.

"Chrissy, are you okay?" he asked lovingly.

She nodded, "What did you want to know?"

Sam sighed, "Everything you remember from that day."

"Okay," she said, shaking with fear, "But Tristan gets to stay. I don't want you two attacking me again."

Dean nodded, "That's fine, just tell us what happened. From the beginning."

"I was there. I remember it like it was yesterday. I was seven. My mum was possessed, so I got your Dad's number from a friend of mine. He said that John Winchester could do miracles. I remember that we were sitting in a motel room here in Frozen Springs. My mum was tied to a bed, I was in a corner. She started saying some things in another language. Latin. John must have understood them, because he started telling her to shut up. She didn't and he hit her repeatedly. Then she started laughing. He finished the exorcism and I saw the black smoke come from her eyes and mouth. Then, nothing. She just went limp. He told me to stay back for a few moments while he made sure it was gone. After that, he walked over to her and checked her pulse. She was dead. It was bad enough that my father had died four years before that, but then my mum. She was all I had left, and your father saw to it that I had nobody. I had to live off money from hustling pool and living in the backs of trailers."

Sam and Dean looked shocked.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything?" she asked, "Because I really don't like awkward silences."

Sam cleared his throat, "I don't really know _what_ to say. I mean, our dad never mentioned coming here. I'm really sorry about all that, I really am. I can't believe our dad would do something like that."

Dean added, "But you have to know that we had nothing to do with it. I do remember that he told us we were staying with Pastor Jim for a while, but he never really said why."

"I don't blame you two, it's just... Seeing a Winchester here... It brings back a lot of memories. Two doesn't make it any better."

"We understand," Dean said, "Thanks for your time."

"Yeah, we'll be out of your hair in a few hours."

"Good luck, boys," she said sincerely.

"Hey, do you know Ellen?" Tristan piped up. Chrissy jumped a little. She'd almost forgot he was even there.

"Yeah. You know her?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, my brother's a... Deer... hunter. Caleb?"

Dean smiled, "It's a small, small world. Your brother's a really _really _good hunter."

"Why aren't you a hunter?" Sam said.

"Not much time," he made a sort of gesture toward Chrissy, and the boys realized that he thought she didn't know about "hunting", "Besides, I was never really good with a gun."

"Oh, well that would explain it, then, wouldn't it?" Sam smiled.

Tristan nodded.

"Now, if you two would please leave," Chrissy said, "I have a long awaited bath to get to."

The two brothers nodded and turned to the door.

"Again, really sorry," Sam said.

"Yeah."

"Don't worry about it. Just leave."

"We're gone," Dean laughed as he shut the door.

"So that's what happened?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, now you know."

"Baby, I'm so sorry," he said, kissing her forehead.

"It's fine."

"You should probably go get that bath now. You have to leave for work in what? Two hours?"

"Yeah," she said, grabbing his hand, "Maybe I could call in sick and we could have a movie night?"

"No, you know you need the money."

"Yeah, but you said it yourself. We haven't had a night alone in a while."

"Your boss would get mad and you know it. You don't need to get fired."

She kissed him, "Thank you. You're sure you don't want me to call in?"

"Well, I do, but it'd be better if you didn't get fired."

"Okay," she said and stood up, "I'll go get a bath. But you better be waiting when I get through."

"I like the sound of that."

"Get your head out of the gutter, man. I meant, we're going out for dinner when I'm done."

"Oh, riiight," he said, "You know you meant something else."

"No. I didn't mean something else."

He frowned, "Please?"

"No. You have to wait."

"Oh, come on, please?"

"No, no, no, a thousand times, no."

"How long do I have to wait?"

"Untill there is a wedding band on this finger," she said, pointing to her left ring finger.

"But how long will that take?"

"You tell me."

She walked up the stairs to the huge master bathroom where Charlie was dumping fragrant bath salts into a large tub full of water.

"Thanks, Charlie," she said as Charlie walked out of the room.

She pulled her black t-shirt with The Killers sprawled across the front over her head and fumbled with the buckle on her belt.

She sat down in the hot water and gasped. She could swear that she heard her skin sizzle from the sudden warmth. Steam rose from the top of the water, and the smell of lavendar and strawberries filled the large room. She inhaled deeply and ducked under the water. For a moment, she could even hear her heart beating in her chest.

There was a muffled knock on the bathroom door and Chrissy resurfaced to the top of the water.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Hey, it's me."

"You can't come in, Tristan. You still have to wait."

"You suck!" he laughed.

"You wish!"

He laughed, and she heard him walk down the hall.

She pushed her black hair back and relaxed against the edge of the tub.

She sat for fifteen minutes, watching the steam, listening to the slight rippling of the water when she moved. Finally, she decided to get out and get ready to leave. She pulled the plug in the bottom of the tub, wrapped the robe around herself, and walked out of the bathroom. Tristan was standing right at the top of the stairs.

"You know, if you want me to wait, you're going to have to help me with it."

"Shut up, I forgot to grab something else to wear."

"Still. You're not making it easy on me here."

"Just let me get dressed and we'll leave."

She walked to her room, which was also the guest room on the second floor, and pulled out a pair of comfortable levi jeans, a black tank top, and her pair of black, leather, high-heeled boots.

She pulled her ebony hair back in a high ponytail and walked out of the room, fully clothed.

Tristan was standing at the top of the stairs still, watching her every move.

"What are you staring at, Captain Horndog?"

"Horndog?"

"Yes, horndog. Captain Horndog. It's what I'm going to call you every time you bring up the waiting thing."

"You have to torture me, don't you?" he asked, eyes wide.

"Yes, I do. It's my job."

"You're a cruel, unusual person, Chrissy. You know that?"

She nodded, "Now are we going to the restaurant or not?"

"I suppose. Did you still want to go?"

"Of course I still want to go. Are you nuts?"

"Maybe, let's go."

The couple walked down the stairs and out to Chrissy's Ford. This time, she was in the driver's seat and Tristan was in the passenger's seat.

She put the car in reverse and quickly stepped on the gas, only looking in the rearview mirror for guidance.

"You're insane!" Tristan shouted in fear.

"Don't knock it til you try it."

The gate opened automatically as Chrissy got close to it. She sped down the abandoned street and within a few minutes, they found themselves at a small restaurant.

Chrissy turned the car off, got out and rushed through the doors.

(A/N) Finally! A not short chapter! MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: You two?**

"Hi, there, Chrissy," said a waitress with a Southern accent and long blond hair.

"Hey, Michelle."

"Same booth?"

"Yes, please. We're sort of in a hurry. I have to work tonight."

"I understand."

"Thanks," Chrissy said as she and Tristan followed the tall blond woman.

Chrissy slid into a booth in the back, right next to a window. The upholstery was old and worn. Chrissy had eaten at Chelle's diner hundreds of times.

"What'll you two lovebirds have tonight?" Michelle asked as she handed the two a couple of menus, "The usual burger and fries?"

"That'll be fine for me," Chrissy said happily.

"I think I'll try something different this time," Tristan said, glaring at the menu. He paused for a minute.

"Baby, the menu's not going to order for you," Chrissy joked happily.

"Shut it."

"Sorry, but I'm hungry and Michelle sort of needs to take your order."

"Stop doing that. I'm thinking."

Chrissy rolled her eyes and began to hum the "Jeopardy" theme song. Michelle laughed and set the pad of paper and the pencil she'd been holding on the table.

"Okay, I think I want a hamburger with extra pickles and a coke."

"That it?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Thanks, Michelle," Chrissy laughed.

"No problem, guys."

Michelle left, swaying her hips and chewing on the end of the pencil.

Tristan glared at Chrissy for a minute.

"What?" she asked.

"What's wrong with you? That was really embarrassing."

"Come on, you were being slow. What the bloody hell was I supposed to do?"

"You didn't have to treat me like a four year old. You didn't have to _act_ like a four year old."

Chrissy rolled her eyes and scoffed, "I'll be right back."

She got up and walked to the ladies' room, leaving Tristan there.

She turned on the cold water in one of the sinks and ran it over her face. How could Tristan get so mad at her? And for something so _stupid_. It just wasn't good. He never got that mad at her. But lately, he'd be more jumpy when they came to Chelle's.

"Stop thinking like that, Chris," she told herself, "He's just tired. Right?"

She shook her head and sighed, opening the door. What she saw both scared her and broke her heart.

Michelle was standing next to their booth, leaned over, sucking on Tristan's face. He had his hand on her cheek and seemed to be doing absolutely nothing to stop her.

Chrissy walked forward just as Michelle was about to walk back to the kitchen. She grabbed her by the collar and threw her down in the booth.

"Chrissy, what are you doing?" Tristan asked fearfully.

Tears rolled down Chrissy's cheeks as she balled her hand into a fist and threw a well-trained punch in Tristan's face. He grabbed his nose and groaned in pain.

"How long has this been going on?" she asked Michelle, who looked terrified at what Chrissy might do.

No one answered. Everyone else in the diner looked at Chrissy sadly. They'd all seen what had happened and didn't blame her for hitting him.

"Answer me!"

"Eight months," Tristan said through his hands.

"Eight months? Why?"

"I couldn't take it anymore, Chrissy! You're never home. You're always out on that stupid pier or working."

"So you just got bored with me? That's it? Am I a video game to you? You think you can just use me for six years and throw me away? I did _everything_ for you, Tristan! And you were cheating on me with my best friend?"

"Chrissy, I'm sorry," Michelle said, backing into the wall on the inside of the booth.

"Shut up. Just shut up, I'm not through yet."

"Don't blame this on her, Chris."

"You're in no position to be telling her what to do, Tristan," said an older woman from behind Chrissy.

"You'd better be watching your back," Chrissy said, "Because if you do this with any other girl until the day you die, I will make the rest of your life hell on earth."

"Chrissy, please," Michelle begged.

"And you. How could you do this to me? I thought you were my best friend, and you've been shagging my boyfriend? I trusted you with everything. I told you all my secrets and you hid the biggest secret from _me_? You're no better than him."

Chrissy turned to leave, turned back, and threw another punch in Tristan's already broken nose.

She threw the door open and walked to her Ford. She shoved the key in the ignition and started the car up. She stepped on the gas and sped down the street.

Half a mile down the road, she pulled over, leaned her head on the steering wheel and cried for a good fifteen minutes.

Her head shot up as she heard the sound of an old car pull up next to her.

"Hey, you having car trouble?" Dean asked from across Sam.

She sighed, "No. Thank you. What are you two doing here?"

"Well, in all honesty," Sam shrugged, "We're kinda lost. Are you okay? You look like hell."

Chrissy shook her head and sped down the highway. Sam and Dean followed closely and watched in horror as she sped up, heading straight for a broken bridge.

Dean punched the horn, but Chrissy ignored him. She glared at the lake ahead of her and drove straight into the freezing cold water.

The Ford sunk like a rock with Chrissy in it. Dean jumped out of his Impala and dove in after her. He pushed his way through the icy liquid and broke the window. Chrissy's eyes were closed tightly and Dean grabbed her under the arms, her kicking and fighting the entire time.

The two resurfaced and Sam grabbed Chrissy, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders. She shivered and kicked Dean as hard as she could, throwing sad little punches at Sam's face.

Dean grabbed her by the arms and crossed them in front of her. She slowly sank to the ground, a mass of tears streaming down her face.

"You wanna tell us what's going on?" Dean asked, keeping his jaws from clacking together.

She looked up at him, "Can I trust you?"

"Of course. What was it?"

"My boyfriend was cheating on me with my best friend."

More tears wracked her cold body and she pulled her knees up to her chest.

Sam sat down next to her and pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders, "Why?"

"He just got bored with me and moved on to something better."

She wiped her eyes and leaned her head on her arms.

"I'm sorry," Dean said sincerely, "Is there anything I can do?"

She nodded, "Yes. Can you take me to the house? There's something I need to do."

The boys nodded and helped her get back to the Impala.

(A/N) Boy, is Tristan in for it now. I've got it all in my head, and I think it's gonna be good. Please read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Hell Hath No Fury Like a Woman Scorned**

When the Impala pulled up to the gate ten minutes later, Chrissy leaned out the back window and pushed the button.

"Hello?"

"Charlie, It's Chrissy. I've brought a few friends over, and I need to get something."

"I'm guessing you found out?" he asked.

"Yes, I did."

"Okay, I'll let you in."

"Thank you, Charlie. Is Tristan home?"

"No, miss, he said he'd be gone for another ten minutes or so."

"Good."

The gate swung open and Dean drove up the long driveway.

Chrissy quickly got out of the car, Sam and Dean behind her, and walked into the house.

"What are you planning exactly?" Charlie asked.

"Don't worry. I won't kill him."

She walked up the stairs and packed her bags. She pulled a revolver off the top shelf of her closet and put it in the back of her new jeans. Loading a bunch of her knives and guns and some other necessities, she walked downstairs. She set the bags down next to the door and glanced at Sam, Dean, and Charlie.

"No way is he getting out of this one that easy."

"I agree, miss," Charlie said, smiling. Charlie had always been more attached to Chrissy than Tristan. Tristan bossed him around more, and Chrissy had always told him to relax.

She pulled her long black hair back and pulled the gun out of the back of her jeans.

Just then, the door opened and in walked a laughing Tristan and a happy Michelle.

"I wouldn't be laughing right now if I were you, you slimy son of a bitch," Chrissy said, pointing the gun at his head.

"Chrissy, what are you doing?" he asked, putting his hands up.

"Don't call me Chrissy anymore. You've _both_ lost that privilege. I don't want to believe what you've done to me for the past eight months. Both of you. I should never have stuck around for six years. I realize now that I can't trust you, and I wanted to say, that you can't trust me either."

Tristan, Michelle, and Charlie all looked shocked at what they were hearing.

"I don't work at a restaurant. I'm not a waitress. I work with guns, knives, any weapon you can think of, and you do not want to cross me. I'm pissed, I'm hurt, I'm tired, and I almost killed myself because of you two assholes, and if it weren't for Dean and his brother here, I would probably be dead. I've given all my time to trying to make you happy, Tristan, and I get stabbed in the back anyway. I can't have friends because they all end up dead somehow, and I thought that learning about _everyone_ would make it easier. You know what? Normal life sucks."

She glanced at Dean and Sam again and pointed her gun from Tristan to the banister.

"Take your cell phone out of your pocket and put it in the aquarium."

For fear of being shot, Tristan did exactly what he was told.

"Now, go to the stairs and sit there."

He did.

She pointed her gun to Michelle, "You, go over to the coat rack."

Michelle also followed orders. Chrissy smiled, handcuffed Tristan's hands to the banister, walked over to Michelle, and handcuffed her hands to the coat rack.

She looked over at Charlie and handed him a thick fold of hundred dollar bills, "I want you to take this, get yourself a nice home somewhere, and don't work for him again. He doesn't deserve someone as kind as you around."

Charlie politely kissed Chrissy's hand and took the money, "Thank you, miss, thank you."

"Please call me Chrissy."

"Chrissy."

Chrissy walked out of the house with Sam and Dean following intently. She walked down the driveway and began to climb the tall gate.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

She jumped the eight feet from the top of the gate to the ground and looked at him.

"I'm leaving."

"Nuh-uh, you're coming with us."

She smiled and hopped into the car as they pulled from the driveway.

"Thank you."

(A/N) I said he was gonna get it. I seriously thought about having him get shot, but I thought better of it.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, here's the problem, besides the fact that my laptop keyboard is giving my problems. I can't figure out what's going on with the story now, but I figured I'd say that Chrissy and Dean become very close friends (not bf gf friends, but just overly protective known-each-other-for-like...-ever friends), Chrissy and Sam make fun of Dean a few hundred times, and the jerk king, Tristan, gets hit by a bus. Not much in the way of the Supernatural, but I figured the boys needed some time off.

As of now, I'm officially ending "It's My Territory". I have a better idea, and it will be funnier.


End file.
